The SAC
by Lul-taytayy
Summary: The PPGs have been invited to stay at a summer camp with rescued Powerpuff refugees training to be heroes like them. This story follows their individual experiences in the form of journal entries. Rated T for possible mild language.


**Buttercup**

Ugh, I can't believe I ever agreed to coming to this dumb school! Well, it's really a summer camp, but still! I only agreed to it because my sisters wanted to.

Blossom looked so happy when she went out to get the mail and came back with that stupid letter. She unfolded it, and read it aloud to us:

" _Dear PPG, I've studied chemical X for years now, and nothing has ever been as fascinating as the results I have seen this month. It turns out that the government has been creating their own super-powered girls, in which they were held captive and were used to be in military combat. You will be happy to know that I, with a little help, raised enough money for their release and I now have 8 girls in my care. I train them at the SAC (Supergirl Academic Camp) and I invite you all to attend, so the girls know what it's like to be a real hero. Please give me a call on the number below. Sincerely, Principal H."_

"Wow, there are 8 other girls just like us?"Bunny asked.

"Its so exciting!" Bubbles said with a big smile.

"Yup. Maybe when and if these girls get proper training, we can take them in, and make them part of our crew!" Blossom said. I just rolled my eyes and opened the icebox.

Bunny must've read my mind or something, because I heard her say, "But I thought we weren't taking any new members."

"Yeah!" I added, turning around facing Blossom. "There's already four of us. Eight more would be too much. I mean _twelve_ Powerpuff girls?! Come on!"

Blossom shrugged. "Increasing our numbers would strategically help us defeat the Rowdyruff boys."

"Yeah. Plus it would be pretty cool to have some new sisters to play dolls with!" Bubbles giggled.

"Dolls?! Are you out of your mind Bubbles?!" I said, annoyed.

"Buttercup! Don't yell at Bubbles for wanting to express her inner child!" Buttercup scolded me.

"She _does_ have a point..." I heard Bunny mutter.

"Aww...why do you agree with Buttercup?" Bubbles said to Bunny.

"Well, we _are_ 14 now." Bunny shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I used to LOVE playing with dolls...in the fourth grade. It's time to grow up."

"Well graduation _is_ coming up this week. I can't believe we'll be in high school next year!" Bubbles agreed.

"Yeah! That means I'll be able to try out for football!" I said.

"Buttercup..." Bunny said.

"What?!" I turn around, annoyed.

"You can't try out for football..."

This made me mad. " What do you mean?!"

"Girls can't try out that's why!" Blossom said back to me.

"Who the heck made up that rule?!" I asked.

"Um...society?" Blossom replied.

"Yeah. Girls are supposed to be cheerleaders! Boys play football." Bubbles told me.

That's when I knew that I needed to change that.

On the day of graduation, I was excited, yet bummed out by the fact that there would be no football for me next year. Me and my sisters and Robin were sitting in the auditorium with the other grads. Princess was on the stage. She was babbling on and on about some party she was having tomorrow, the same day we were due to go to that camp thing. She told us to look under our assigned chairs for our invitations and sure enough...

WE DIDN'T GET ANY!

Well...Robin did...but that's not the point!

Robin smiled nervously at us. "So...um..."

That's when Blossom smiled. (I swear to you it was a fake smile...) "Oh Robin! Just go to the party!" She said.

"Really?" Robin asked with excitement. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all!" Bunny said, smiling.

"Yeah! Go have fun! We have to get ready for-" Bubbles started

"You know, that's cool, but I gotta go!" Robin cut her off and ran.

I was so mad that I slammed my fist onto a chair making it break.

"That's it! I'm sick of Robin!" I exclaimed.

"Cool it Buttercup..." Blossom told me. But I couldn't cool it. My mind was filled with rage. When Bunny put a hand on my chest, I wiped it off.

"No! She always blows us off! I'm calling her out!" I said storming to her, but I was stopped by a voice.

"What's wrong Buttercup? Are you jealous that you and your sisters aren't invited to _the_ party of the year?" Princess sneered. I turned around.

"For your information, _Princess!_ I don't wanna go to your stupid party! I got something better to do!" I said, crossing my arms.

"What? Saving old grannies by helping them cross the street?" She replied smugly.

"No! We're going to camp! To meet some other Powerpuff girls! Something you will NEVER be! Cause your not cut out for the job!" I spat back. Then we walked out, leaving her wide eyed.

Man, I was so lost in writing! I hate this stupid journal thing! The camp sent us our uniforms, and these college ruled notebooks. Mine's green, so it's obvious on what colors my sisters got. We're required to write down our experiences at this camp.

Man I hope these girls don't give us any problems! The last thing we need is a Powerpuff army to fight!

I REALLY hope we don't get kids like Princess! Please let this be a good summer! Right now I'm listening to _Rap God_ by Eminem, eating Sour Patch Kids, and writing in this journal. My sisters haven't written in their journals yet, which I find surprising.

I'm really obsessing over these new chicks! I wonder how they are, and if they'll actually like me.

And that's when I seen the sign...

"I can't believe we're here!" I said, looking out the window of our bus.

The bus parked in a big lot, and opened its doors. I was about to grab my luggage when Blossom stopped me.

"What!" I snapped.

She huddled us all in a group and said, "Girls, let's make Powerpuff history!"

 _Chapter 2 preview:_

 _Blossom_

 _Stepping off the bus, luggage in hand, me and my sister's made our way to the oddly gray colored building. I checked the sign to make sure we had the right place. Sure enough, the sign said SAC on it._

 _On the front concrete steps, was a girl with chocolate colored skin. She had shadowy gray eyes, and long violet purple hair in a thick downward ponytail. What surprised me the most was that she had on a uniform with a gray sweater vest, similar to my pink one. I gasped in awe, for this was the first black Powerpuff girl I've ever seen..._

 **So yeah people. That's the first chapter of my story. There's plenty more in store for the girls in the next chapter, and they'll meet some new faces. Some good, but also some...not so good...**

 **But yeah, if you have any suggestions or comments on my story, review.**

 **And also I've decided to take story requests. So if you have an Idea for a story, feel free to PM me about it. And I'll give you full credit for the story too. You might get a better chance if I know the show or book or movie you are talking about. I have one rule though:**

 **I DO NOT WRITE SEX STORIES**

 **I just lost interest in that sorta thing, which is why I haven't updated one of my stories. (I forgot the name of it lol)**

 **You can also contact me via Facebook if you just wanna talk or have a request. If you would like to talk to me on Facebook, just PM me and ask for my Facebook name. Anyways, that's all I got.**

 **Stay beautiful :)**


End file.
